Changelog
This page is for recording the changelog of Warship Girls. All versions before 1.3.9 are not included in this article. 1.3.9 New mechanisms * The speed of ships now affects ship direction in combat * Firepower formula is changed New ships * New Equipment * Type 91 Armor Piercing Shell New Drop * is obtainable in Map 1-4 1.4.0 New Equipment * Advanced Fire-Control Radar * U-Country 16in Guns in triple mounts (MK7) Misc * The MK7 Gun was given out as login reward on the 70th anniversary of V-J Day. (cannot be developed currently using resources) New ships * Washington * Colorado * Maryland * West Virginia * Kagero * Shiranui * Kuroshio 2.0.0.X Updated Features * Redesigned combat animation * Redesigned parts of UI * Adjusted combat parameter formulas New Maps * 6-3: Scapa Flow * 6-4: Denmark Strait New Ships * Warspite * Scharnhorst * Deutschland * Admiral Scheer * Admiral Graf Spee * Glorious * Colossus * Unicorn * Suffolk * Emden * Leipzig * Acasta * Ardent * Antonio da Noli * Ugolino Vivaldi * U81 * Portland * Indianapolis * Mogami * Mikuma * Kirov * Tashkent New Modifications * Hood * Bismarck * Admiral Hipper * London * Kent * Inazuma * Shikinami * Z31 New Equipment * S-Country 180 mm Guns in triple mounts * G-Country 406 mm Guns in twin mounts * E-Country 15 in. Guns in triple mounts (Experimental) * Beriev Be-4 * Firefly * Seafire MKXV * Radar Warning Device * Diesel Engine * Ginger & Fishcake * Oscar * Big Ferocious Tiger * Secret Cargo * VT Fuse Shell Misc. * VT Fuse Shell was a reward in Thanksgiving 2015 event. 2.1.X New features * Redesigned portions UI * Adjusted some attributes of ships * Bugs fixes * Email password recovery New Equipment * Improved Fire-control Radar * F6F Hellcat * TBD Devastator * Hawk III (Zhihang) * I-16 (Zhesheng) * Yak-1B (Lydia) * XTB2D Skypirate * F2A (Thach Squadron) * SBD (Best) * SBD (McClusky Squadron) * A Bag of Potato New ships * Arashi * Yorktown * Enterprise * O'Bannon * William.D.Porter * Xmas Nevada (Integrated into the outfit system after event) Misc. * SB2C Helldiver and J-Country 41cm Guns in Twin Mounts can now be developed. * Hawk III, I-16, and Yak-1B will be rewards for the December 7, 2015 pre-battle preparation event. * Santa Custom for Nevada will be reward for 2015 Christmas Event (Integrated into the outfit system after event). 2.2.1.-/1/2/3 New Features * Outfit system * Equipment Manual * Admirals can now change their names * Re-introduced dialogues of warship girls Updated Features * Modified equipment disposal procedure * Adjusted parameters and skills of some warship girls * Updated UI and enhanced its performance * Fixed some bugs New Ships * Essex * M1 * Mahan * Mutsuki New Modifications * Wichita * Tatsuta * Isuzu * Juno * Jackal * Hyuga New Equipment * U-Country 8 in. Guns in triple mounts (heavy shells) * "Super-heavy" Shell * E-Country Mk.III 16 in. Guns in triple mounts * E-Country 12 in. Submarine Gun New Outfits * Glowworm – "Winter Combat Suit" * Aoba – "Kohaku Idol Festival" * Helena – "Shadow Assault" * Xmas special warship girls now become outfits for their original warship girls. Misc. * Name change of the player in game requires the consumable item "更改提督名" from the Shop. * Illustrations of Lion are changed. 2.2.1.4/5 & 2.2.2 New Login Backgrounds * Winter/Valentine's Day * Chinese New Year New Naval Port Background New Feature * Admirals can now use Paypal to purchase diamonds Updated Features * Changed some illustrations and combat animations * Added a special effect to "Super-heavy" Shell * Changed skills of some warship girls * Fixed some bugs New Ships * Suzuya * Kumano New Outfits * Enterprise – "White Devil" * Vanguard – "2P" * London – "British Gourmet" * Mogami – "Winter School Uniform Mk.II" * Ninghai – "Joyful New Spring" * Pinghai – "Cheerful Great Festival" * Lexington – "Love Blues" * Ranger – "Heart Catch Rabbit" * Emden – "Warm Lover" * Aurora/Chongqing – "Red Dress Golden Ribbon" * Yat Sen – "Turquoise Embroidery Red Makeup" * Scharnhorst – "Und Doch Habe Ich Allein" * Tashkent – "Warm Winter Days" Misc. * Ninghai's new outfit was a reward for login during 8-9 Feb. 2016. * Pinghai's new outfit was a reward for login during 10-11 Feb. 2016. * New outfits for Lexington, Ranger, and Emden became available on 14 Feb. 2016 (Valentine's Day). * Lexington's new outfit can only be obtained by engagement. If she was engaged prior to this date, you would gain this outfit. She will automatically change to this outfit during and after engagement from now on. * New outfits for Aurora/Chongqing, Yat Sen, and Scharnhorst became available on 22 Feb. 2016 (Lantern Festival/Yuanxiao Festival). * New outfit for Tashkent became available on 23 Feb. 2016. * IJN warship girls' names altered to animal names. However, it should not affect admirals with IPs outside mainland China. 2.3.0 IJN ship names reverted New features: * Friend system introduced: * Portraits of the admiral * Friend challenge (a player vs. player system) * The admiral's quarter (enter via clicking the top left corner, where used to be the details of the admiral) * Beginner's tutorial introduced * Notification pushing for finishing expedition (Android system) * New shell effects for the warships girls with outfits (new effects come with costumes) * New quests for formation * New features for Sukhbaatar at Map 1-5 * New map: Map 2-5 (partially opened for sortie) New background pictures: * Background at dock changed to spring version * New login background New ships (drop): * Kongo * Mutsu * Hiryu * Yukikaze New ships (drop & construction): * Hiyo * Jun'yo * South Dakota * San Diego * Z17 * Z18 New modifications: * New Orleans * Omaha * Laffey New costumes: * Sigsbee * Sullivans * Albacore * William D. Porter New Equipment: * Type 3 Shell * Advanced Anti-Air Radar * 5x 533mm Torpedo (MK17) Misc. * 3.25.2016 -- Portion of the warship girls' conversations were modified * 4.15.2016 -- Added new conversations for some of the warship girls